


help, ive fallen for you, and i cant get up

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: It's just a friendly card, right?NaMo valentines day drabble
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 15





	help, ive fallen for you, and i cant get up

**Author's Note:**

> What is love Princess Diaries High school AU stupid shenanigans, here I come!
> 
> super drabble, just fluff

Here it is, the big V-day.

Nayeon looks at the bright pink card in her hand. There's an old lady on it, posing as if she is lying on the floor. In an informal font it reads

help  
ive fallen for you  
and i cant get up

TO:  
FROM:

Nayeon saw it on her twitter timeline, and it's the most ridiculous thing that she has ever seen. It made her laugh so hard that she just had to print twenty copies, nineteen of which are scattered inside her backpack. 

She'll fix it later.

"Momo! Momo!" Nayeon catches Momo at the entrance of the school hallway, curly hair getting in her face as she stops in front of her best friend. She fixes her hair and adjusts her glasses. "Happy Valentines day! I have something for you!"

Nayeon hands Momo the pink card in her hand, waiting for her best friend to burst into laughter.

Or any reaction. At all.

It takes a moment, but Momo's face turns beet red. 

The best friend grips the card, fingers shaking, head tilted so that her glasses and bangs hide her expression.

Nayeon doesn't know what to expect.

"I," Momo starts, making eye contact with Nayeon, "I like you too." Nayeon stands there, dumbfounded, as Momo reaches into her backpack. She pulls out a small, red box. "Will you be my valentine?"

Momo hides behind her hands, offering to Nayeon the red box. It takes longer than a moment for Nayeon to list out possibilities, make calculations, curse at herself for such a stupid idea.

But also, Momo is her best friend. She's cute.

"Definitely!" Nayeon takes the red box from Momo, unleashing a wide smile. "Let's head to class?"

Momo smiles back, warmer and more secure. She reaches for Nayeon's hand, holding it in a familiar way.

To Nayeon, it feels brand new.

"Hold on," Momo starts as they walk to their first period "want to put the box in your bag first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> Just wanted to write something quick, got inspired by a funny valentines card.
> 
> find me at @FanAspiring on twitter
> 
> For my other works, I've still got them cooking so stay tuned!


End file.
